


First of twelve

by Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Eric Harris - Fandom
Genre: Columbine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: Hi everyone :)I wrote a little something, here's to hoping it's liked!Let me know what you think <3
Kudos: 11





	First of twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :)
> 
> I wrote a little something, here's to hoping it's liked!
> 
> Let me know what you think <3

“So you are absolutely sure this is what you want?” Eric asks me as we sit side by side on my bed. I take his hand in mine, knowing he must be fucking nervous because I sure am. 

“Yeah, I’ve known for a while that I want you to be my one. There is no one else I can imagine having my first time with” and I look into his skeptical eyes. “Like, literally, no one” I emphasize. He takes a deep breath and looks at our joined hands.

Eric places his hand over mine, locking it in “alright but I didn't expect tonight to go like this, so I didn't come very prepared” and he looks into my eyes “if you know what I mean” and his chuckle ends in that lopsided smile I adore so much.

“My parents are out, we are alone in my house, I asked you to come spend the night and you didn't think that maybe I was trying to tell you something?” I ask with a surprised grin on my face.

“Y/n, I have a big fucking mouth but I don’t know, sometimes I’m not as tough as I want people to think I am” he admits looking at me with the most serious face I have ever seen on him. 

Anything I thought he’d say, but that wasn’t in any of my thoughts. “That’s okay, I’m crazy about the whole you. Big mouth or not” and I smile at him “why don’t you go buy what we need and I will get comfortable for when you get here” 

Eric’s brows go up and he takes a deep breath in “alright” and he gives me a kiss but instead of it being a short goodbye kiss I pull him in closer. Taking his bottom lip in between mine, sucking on it softly before he takes over my mouth with his tongue. A short, very heated kiss follows and he pulls back “hold that thought” he says with a hot blooded voice and he walks towards my door. I smile wide and yell out “take my keys, they’re next to the door” 

“I will” he yells back as he almost flies down the stairs. I quickly jump up to my feet, realizing that now everything is set in motion. A little nervous I mutter what I need to do to myself and then proceed to do it. After about 15 minutes I hear the front door open and start to doubt every single thing I just did. “Baby, I’m back” he yells out “be there in a second” and I assume he’s taking off his shoes and coat. When I hear his footsteps on the stairs I try my best not to panic. I pull my covers up and lock it between my body and arms. 

My door opens and Eric’s eyes open just as wide when he sees me sitting underneath the covers with nothing but my bra straps visible over my shoulders. “Hi” I say to him as he walks in my room and closes the door behind him. 

“Hey,” he says walking over to my bed slowly. He sits down next to me and looks at my face with an unreadable expression. 

“So, I held that thought, did you?” I ask with my brows raised hoping for the answer that I want. He smiles wide.

“Yeah, I did” and he takes a deep breath as he starts to take off his socks before he opens his pants and pushes it down. I watch him reveal himself to me. His black briefs do not hide that he really did hold that thought. He looks at me and his hand reaches up for the covers and he opens them so he can get underneath them next to me. I’m still clutching onto the covers and he sees “I promise that we can stop at any time, if you want to” he tells me as his beautiful hand reaches up to my cheek, holding me. 

“Okay” I say nodding “but I really do want this, Eric even though I’m so nervous” and I let out a chuckle. 

“If it’s any consolation, I feel the same way” a small uncertain smile on his face before his expression turns into determination. He comes in for a kiss and takes my head in both his hands. It doesn’t take very long before the kiss turns passionate enough for me to let go of the covers. I let my hands run behind him and he seems to take that as an invitation to push me back into the mattress and come up above me. He looks down on my body and I feel myself tense up, he notices. “Are you okay?” he asks concerned. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m just a little self conscious” and I try to keep myself composed. 

His eyes go over my face “baby you look amazing” and he kisses both my cheeks and then my lips “trust me on this, you really do” and he smiles so sweetly it's sparking my confidence as much as his words do. Then he lowers his head and starts to kiss my neck. Softly, every kiss leaves it’s own sound and my arms go around his neck while I pull him closer between my legs. When our most private parts touch and create the first ever friction in just our underwear we both gasp out softly. He starts to trail his kisses down to my bosom, kissing me over my bra before his hands go to my back. Trying to open my bra, a few heated grunts pass his lips “can you open that please” he asks, making me chuckle. 

“Sure” and I reach behind my back to do just that, ignoring that hurtful voice in the back of my head. When I take off my bra Eric’s eyes are glued on my chest.

“You’re so beautiful” he tells me before his kisses go further down and he lets his tongue find my nipples, licking and sucking all over my chest. Until he starts to breathe heavier and he looks back into my eyes. “Can I” and he lets his hand run down over my stomach and down to my panties. I nod yes, unable to form the right words just now. I take his shirt in my hands, pull it up and over his shoulders. Throwing it on the floor I kiss his shoulders and neck while his hand comes in contact with me underneath my panties. A low moan rolls over his lips as his hand starts to explore my most private parts. I moan out too and take his briefs in my hands, pushing it down and when I can’t reach any further Eric takes over until he kicks them off of his legs. His fingers go over me and with his mouth close to my ear he whispers “can I?”

“Yes, Eric, you may,” I say, turning my head and kissing him on the lips. His kiss is hungry and when he pushes his finger inside me we’re both overwhelmed by the feeling it gives us. He goes in and out of me and my heart rate is jumping through the roof at his touch. So id his. Then he places two fingers on my entrance, rubs them there briefly before he pushes both in. This time I moan out, enjoying the sensation. My own hand goes down and I take him in my hands. He’s dripping pre cum and he too starts to make more sounds. When I hold him a bit tighter he moans out. Then he pulls back and reaches for the condoms he kept in his back pocket of the black bdu pants that’s on the side of the bed. Eric looks concentrated but his hands are a little shaky. After he fumbled a bit with the package he pulls out the condom and starts rolling it down over himself. 

I watch him make his way over to come back on top of me again. Opening my legs for him it feels very surreal that this is finally happening. When Eric settles between them he looks deep into my eyes and smiles sweetly before he kisses me with love on his lips. “Are you ready?” he asks me while I see him taking himself in his hand. “Yes” I say nervously, he nods and places his tip against my entrance before he pushes in, not fully. His eyes close and then he leans down with his face in my neck. I feel his breath hitting my skin as he pushes in further. I can’t think, all I can do is feel him and when he starts to move it brings me instant pleasure. I moan out and Eric looks at me “is that good?” fear written on his face that it is not. 

“Yeah” I say biting my bottom lip “very good” he lets out a nervous chuckle.

“Okay” he says moving his hips, touching mine with his. He turns silent and I can see the concentration and lust written all over his face. He starts to let himself go out of me further and thrusting back in further as well. It feels so good. He stays in my neck with his face and he keeps moving at the same speed. My head falls back a bit as the pressure builds up inside my body, ready to be released. Eric’s hands go over my arms as he places both of them on either side of my head, still thrusting in and out of me and everything builds up for the both of us. Then his thrusts start to change and he moans out before he pushes himself in me fully until his release hits him. He stays in me for a while as he nuzzles my neck. After a few minutes he starts to shower me with kisses. On my shoulders, in my neck, working up to my face until he looks me in the eyes, red cheeks adorn his face. Eric doesn’t blush often but I love it when he does. My hands go up to his head and he smiles sweetly. “That was amazing,” he tells me as he kisses my lips while we both try to catch our breath again. He pulls out of me and lays down next to me. 

“It really was” I say crawling up against him. 

“Good, because I have 11 more condoms,” Eric says with a chuckle, bursting with confidence.


End file.
